If You Loved Me
by cupcake2004
Summary: James likes Lily, but Lily won't give him the time of day. Will she get past his player exterior and see that he's changed? (srry i suck at summaries!)


*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the talented Ms. Rowling's creations. Sorry to disappoint you.*  
  
"God damnit James!" Lily Evans yelled. James had once again stolen her clothes from the bathroom while she was having a shower. She stalked out of the bathroom, back to the dormitory, wrapped in a huge towel.  
  
"What happened, Lil?" her friend Kaycee asked, watching Lily storm into the dormitory, obviously really mad.  
  
"That freaking idiot James stole my stupid clothes again!!" Lily spat.  
  
Kaycee snorted. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"What's obvious?" she snapped.  
  
"He totally likes you."  
  
"Bull."  
  
Kaycee shrugged. "Where is everyone anyway?"  
  
"Um, I think Marissa and Emily are in the library," Lily said, calming down a bit, and grabbing new robes from the bureau beside her bed.  
  
"I'll bet you ten galleons that they're with Sirius and Remus," Kaycee giggled.  
  
"I've got to go and kill James. Be back later," Lily said pleasantly, avoiding that kind of talk. Her friends liked Sirius and Remus, but that didn't mean that Sirius and Remus liked them. "Guys," she thought. "They're so shallow!"  
  
Lily walked quickly down the stairs and pounded on the boys' dormitory. God, why did he always do stuff like this to her? "James Potter get your ass out here! NOW!"  
  
"Nobody's here," James' voice answered, amusedly.  
  
"You're an idiot. Fine, I'm coming in then!" she answered.  
  
She stalked into the dorm, and found herself face to face with James. "Is this what you came to get?" he asked holding out her robes.  
  
"Yes." She grabbed them and glared at him.  
  
"Wow, you're in a fiery mood tonight, Red," he said playing with her long red hair.  
  
"Of course I'm mad. You stole my clothes. Now get away from me," she said and left the room, leaving James smiling slightly after her.  
  
* * *  
  
After Lily had left, James lay on his bed thinking. "Why won't she like me? I've got about 10 girls that like me right now, and yet, the one girl I ever will like will never like me back!" he thought, frustrated. He rolled over and punched his pillows.  
  
A few minutes later, Sirius and Remus walked in, obviously really happy about something.  
  
"What are you doing, Prongs?" Sirius asked James, who was presently punching his pillows and yelling. He gave James a very odd look.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm pissed off."  
  
"Is it Lily again?" Remus yawned. "When will you get over her?"  
  
"Shut up Moony. She likes him; she just won't admit it," Sirius smiled slyly.  
  
James sighed and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "I've tried everything though!"  
  
"All in good time mate, all in good time," Remus said and went to his bed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lils, just because you're Head Girl, doesn't mean you have to work your butt off all the time," Emily said, coming into the dorm, and seeing Lily working vigorously on an essay for Charms.  
  
"I know, but I want to keep my marks up," she said innocently, still working.  
  
"You have the best marks in the year. Stop worrying," Marissa said. "I think you need to have some fun. We're in seventh year now, and you have only gone out with one guy in third year."  
  
"Meaning...? And that was hardly what you'd call going out. It was Mundungus FLETCHER ok? For a week or so!"  
  
"Exactly my point!" Marissa exclaimed in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Hey, what if we set you up on some dates? I'm sure there's somebody- " Emily started.  
  
"No way," she laughed.  
  
"Whatever you say. But we're doing it anyway I hope you know," Kaycee smiled evilly.  
  
"I thought you'd say that," Lily grumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, James got up, attempted to flatten his hair, failed, sighed, and proceeded to go down to breakfast.  
  
"Morning," Sirius said brightly, messing James' hair up again.  
  
"Thanks! I spent time on my hair this morning. And what're you so happy about?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing at all. Except for the fact that I got Emily into liking me, it's very obvious," he explained suavely. "When we were in the library with them last night, I flirted a bit and there it was."  
  
"Congratulations," James told him disinterestedly. Suddenly he noticed Lily walk in to the Great Hall. He quickly ran his hands through his hair. "Morning, Lil," he said, trying to sound more mature.  
  
Lily glared at him icily. "Don't forget about the Heads meeting today. Meet me in the Charms classroom," she said coldly, sitting down a few chairs away on the opposite side of the table beside Kaycee.  
  
"Why does she have to be so gorgeous? Even when she's pissed off!" he said breathlessly.  
  
Sirius laughed. "'Spect it's the fact that she's a redhead. Fiery."  
  
"Literally," he mumbled.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter headed off to lessons a few minutes later, but James had a hard time concentrating on Charms that morning. He kept looking back at Lily to see if she would notice him, but she never looked at him; she just concentrated completely on what Professor Flitwick was saying about Protean Charms. Why can't she at least smile at me? James thought for about the twentieth time.  
  
After lunch, they had double Transfiguration, and James still couldn't take his mind off her. Sirius and Remus spoke to him at least twice and he wasn't listening.  
  
"Wow," Remus exclaimed a few minutes later, after trying to get James' attention and failing. "He really has fallen!"  
  
"You just noticed?! Six and a half years of being a total player and then he goes and falls for Lily Evans," Sirius replied, shaking his head. "James!" he yelled whacking him with his 'Advanced Book of Spells, Grade 7' book. "That was the bell you prat. You've got a Heads meeting right now."  
  
"With Lily? Heads meeting, Heads meeting, right," he said sleepily and walked out of the classroom towards the Charms room.  
  
Peter shook his head sadly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why does James keep staring at me?" Lily wondered to herself. "It's freaking me out..." She walked purposefully to the Charms room and sat there for a few minutes waiting for James to show up.  
  
Finally he came in, looking half asleep and half incredibly happy.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Well, lets get to work then. I thought-"  
  
"Lily," he began quickly, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "I have to ask you something. Why don't you like me? Why won't you like me?"  
  
Lily sighed. "Here we go..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Please leave me a review, and tell me if I should continue this. The plot gets better and stuff, so yah. This is only the first chapter. Please leave me a review!!! If you don't like it, that's cool, if you like it, that's cooler. So TTYL.  
  
Chels 


End file.
